rtypefandomcom-20200213-history
Warship
The giant Warship is a common boss enemy pilots face during R-Type missions. Warships are typically festooned with weapons and supplemental parts, and are frequently supported by drone craft, such as Guntaks or Revos to fend off small attackers. Regardless, the Warship's Core is the primary target. The Warship has been known to detach parts of itself after sustaining damage in that area, which then become a navigation hazard. R-Type Approximately 1 kilometer in length, this craft comes equipped with a space navigation system. The Warship contains the components: * Main Engine * Standard Gun Tower * Multiple Gun Tower * Spare Engines * Large Gun Tower * Space Navigation Radar * Particle Inhaler * Laser Tower Block * Front Fort * Warship (Core) It's sometimes referred to as the Battleship Crusader, Green Inferno or the Mega-Battleship. In some versions of the game (most notably the PC-Engine), there is also the ground to contend with, when the ship flies lower, as well as enemies who will "escort" the Warship (e.g. Bink, Pata-Pata) R-Type II/Super R-Type A Bydo warship used to capture planets. It is equipped with homing missiles, a wave laser and a vertical laser. Pilots will be assaulted by many Warships in this mission, thankfully a bit smaller than the first one. They're outfitted with Bydo Shot cannons, forward-firing bolt lasers that pierce through Forces, missile launchers, bomb droppers, lasers that shoot towards the ground and are even equipped with Hatches. These ships cannot be destroyed, as they are rendered to be nearly indestructible for the most part. They carry Audreys and will deploy them when hostile targets are nearby. They are called the Planet Bombing Warships here. R-Type Delta Although there was a Bydo mini-battleship encountered in the first contact, there is a battle with the super-carrier "Trojan" in the third contact. The Green Inferno from the original R-Type ''also makes a return as the final opponent in the Stage 5 boss rush. It is now badly damaged and broken in half along its middle, with the two halves attacking as they rotate and slam together. R-Type Final The Warship in Battleship Raid contains the following components: * E320 Warship Engine * E321 Warship Engine * Planet Buster Wave Cannon * Pulsar * Lancer * Bolt * Brabam * Gemini * Grant * Wave Core Glam, Surge, Revo and Land Gains also protect the Warship. R-Type Tactics II: Operation Bitter Chocolate A Warship of the same version encountered in R-Type, and later as a wreck in R-Type Delta, is encountered in the third mission once the Space Corps and the Granzella Revolutionary Army have allied with each other, with all of its deadly armaments from past games intact; the player commander calls it the "Green Hell". The number of map hexes taken up by the Warship dwarfs even the largest playable ships, and any units caught in its path will be destroyed instantly. Gains and Revos will also impede player progress in trying to destroy the ship. Like always, its weak point remains the Warship (Core); destroying it will destroy the ship. Sections of the ship that could be destroyed in past games could also be destroyed in its Tactics II rendition. '''Description: Warship' ''B-SBS Green Inferno -Giant Ship-'' Huge comorant battleship wandering warp space. It was once part of a popular space technology, but became corrupted by the Bydo. Stats: HP: 260 Fuel: 100 Radar: 8 Speed: 1 Evade: 3% Requirements: This ship can only be obtained by hacking. Armaments: Warship Description: Multi-Turret ''B-SBS Ship Multi-Turret -Giant Ship-'' Multi-turret battery attached to the battleship's outer walls. Has multiple gun barrels and a wider range. Stats: HP: 100 Fuel: 100 Radar: 6 Speed: 0 Evade: 3% Armaments: Multi-Turret ''' '''Weapon Description: Gun ''B-SBS Battleship Gun -Giant Ship-'' Turrets mounted in large numbers on the ship's outer walls. Bullets are endlessly produced from the ship's inside. Stats: HP: 100 Fuel: 100 Radar: 6 Speed: 0 Evade: 3% Armaments: Gun ''' '''Description: Cannon ''B-SBS Ship Cannon -Giant Ship-'' Turret on huge battleship's front end. Has enhanced firepower. Stats: HP: 100 Fuel: 100 Radar: 6 Speed: 0 Evade: 3% Armaments: Cannon ''' '''Description: Main Engine ''B-SBS Battleship Main Engine -Giant Ship-'' Huge battleship's driver. The energy released as a driving force is greater than a warship's bow cannon. Stats: HP: 130 Fuel: 100 Radar: 8 Speed: 0 Evade: 3% Armaments: Main Engine Description: Nozzle ''B-SBS Ship Elevated Nozzle -Giant Ship-'' Nozzle for the battleship's gravity control. Allows it to escape the gravity wells of even massive planets. Stats: HP: 130 Fuel: 100 Radar: 6 Speed: 0 Evade: 3% Armaments: Main Engine Category:Bydo Category:Bosses Category:Bosses in R-Type Delta Category:Bosses in R-Type 1 Category:Enemies In R-Type 2 Category:Ships in R-Type Command 2 Category:Enemies In Super R-Type Category:Bosses in R-Type Final